Shades of Gray
by Tsuyucchi
Summary: Kidnapped by a dangerous crime syndicate, Rukia Kuchiki now finds herself in the position as a member of Toshiro Hitsugaya's Court. Thrust into a world built on lies and deceit will Rukia be able to escape or will her fate as Toshiro's lover be sealed?
1. Prologue and a Monday Kidnapping

A/N- new hitsuruki story, yay or nay? personally, i think it's a yay because it's been a while since i last poked my nose in this pairing but it's also a nay 'cause i have all this other stuff that i need to work on. but that aside..new hitsuruki story! yayyy!

yes, inspired by katekyo hitman reborn. mafia!bleach is very sexy, no? owo rating might also change. gore...drugs...crimes...etc. that coupled with cobalt's perv-thoughts might force this fic to go rated M

thanks to snicky and lenny. snicky for the encouragement and lenny for the bitchy bitching. F33

takes place in an alternate universe coz the current bleach universe pisses me off. (really, tite? really? butterfly wings? yeah, that's a little stupid on your part..)

not beta'd, sorry for any mistakes. anyone wanna beta this story? that'd be a biggggg help.

Disclaimer- i don't own any mangas, including bleach, so no lawsuits fer meee!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**x-x-x**

**Prologue and a Monday Kidnapping**

_Nineteen Years Ago..._

An anxious looking man paced back and forth in an empty hospital lobby. He glanced up at the clock for the tenth time and to find that only a meager four minutes had passed. The man checked the time on his cell phone as well but there was no difference.

He let out an exasperated sigh and planted himself onto a cushioned chair. Time seemed to have had it out for him. The longer he stayed and waited in the white room, the slower time seemed to tick. He swallowed what little saliva his dry mouth held and prayed for the best.

After all, his wife of two years was in room not too far from there and ready to give birth to their daughter any moment now. He and his wife had decided long ago what they would name her.

Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki.

What a beautiful sounding name it was. Perfect for his darling little girl. He had no doubt that their daughter would grow up to be the wonderful girl he and his wife envisioned. Only one thing stood in between them and that vision. His wife's health.

After being impregnated, his wife's health had begun to deteriorate. Doctors were baffled by the strange illness and could do nothing but prescribe medicine to her that they thought might help. Those worthless pills and drugs were useless and only pushed his wife closer and closer to the end of her rope.

Her husband, helpless to the situation and desperate for some line of help, had contacted a group of people notorious for their ability to solve anything and everything, both physically and financially, but at a horrible price. They had said that they knew what his wife's illness was and that they might be able to save both her and their unborn child. The man, nearly ecstatic with the thought that his family might have a chance, even a small one, agreed to the terms and signed the contract.

The medicine that would save his wife and daughter...in exchange for his life.

The mysterious people had been good to their word and quickly sent the man the medicine his wife so desperately needed. The drug they gave her did its job, but still took an immense toll on its user. He listened some nights as his wife bolted up from bed and stumbled to the toilet, vomiting everything in her stomach, sometimes even blood.

But through those long nine months, his wife stood strong, fighting against both the illness and the effects of the medication. Finally the day had arrived when Rukia was set to arrive. In the middle of the night, the couple rushed to the nearest hospital and the doctors wheeled his laboring wife away to give birth. The man had been told to stay in the lobby and wait for the nurse to escort him to his wife and child after the ordeal was over. He argued that he should be with his wife in such a time, but in the end gave up and agreed to sit and wait.

He stared up at the clock and waited, countless scenarios, good and bad, playing out in his mind. He nearly jumped from his seat when the door swung open, revealing a familiar face.

"What happened? Has she given birth yet? Is my daughter okay? Can I go see them now?" he asked, almost biting his tongue in his barrage of questions. The person, also a man, raised his hand.

"Yes, your wife has successfully given birth to a healthy baby girl. But, no, you may not." the man frowned and rose from his seat. That voice...it sounded familiar. But not familiar for the reason he would have hoped. His former assumption that the man speaking to him now was the doctor from before who had so rudely refused him from being with his wife during the birth of their child, was in fact, wrong. This man was one of the people he had come to for help eight months ago. The people who sent the wretched, but effective medicine that saved his wife.

His brows knit together in confusion. "You...why are you here? And why can't I go see my own wife and child?" he asked.

"We'll discuss why I am here in a moment. First, I have a bit of information that will also answer your second question and a shed a little light on your current situation." the man replied, adjusting his green and white striped hat that sat atop his messy blonde hair to ominously cover his eyes from sight. The other man frowned at the nonchalant, but smug air the man had.

"Situ-? I don't care about whatever situation I'm in. I am still aware to the terms of the contrac-" the blonde-haired man interrupted him.

"Your wife is dead, Mr. Kuchiki." he stated. The man practically choked on his own breathe. He fell back down into his chair and looked up at the other with a broken look in his eyes.

"My wife is what?" he asked blankly, trying to believe that the words he had just heard were empty and came from the lips of a liar. But deep inside himself, the man knew they held some truth. He just couldn't accept it.

"Your wife passed away briefly after giving birth to your daughter, who is now asleep in the hospital's nursery. We believe that the strain of the labor was too much for her already worn-out body to endure after months of dealing with her disease and the side effects of the medicine gave her." he stated. The defeated man sitting in the chair only nodded. The medicine that was supposed to save both her and their daughter had killed his wife, exhausting her to the point where the act of childbirth was enough to end her life. It was supposed to save their family, but instead took away the only woman he'd ever love.

"Ayumi.." he muttered, tears streaming down from the corner of his eyes. The other man only blinked, a sight such as this common in his line of work and therefore no longer held the effect it had once had on him. He coughed to get the other man's attention.

"Mr. Kuchiki, I am sorry for your loss, but we must address the other point of the matter- the means of payment for medicine." The man glared up at the other with bloodshot and teary eyes.

"Payment? That horrible drug you gave us already killed my wife. It was supposed to save both her and Rukia, but instead it killed the woman I loved!" he spat, his words dripping with bitter venom and hate. His remark had no effect on the other man, who remained impartial and standing with his arms held behind his back.

"We never said it would save her. Only the up the chances of her and the child's survival. It was an untested drug with unknown side effects, at least up until now. At the very least, the medicine saved the life of your daughter. For that, you should be grateful." he said. The man was silent. He cleared his throat and began to speak again. "However, my people and I still require the means of payment we agreed to eight months prior." The man looked up at the blonde, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What do you mean? You've already taken my wife, shouldn't one life be enough for this despicable drug?" Again the other man was silent. He scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. "So now, you're going to take my life as well?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"The terms of the contract have not changed, Mr. Kuchiki. After the document has been signed, all terms and conditions are finalized and become permanent." the blonde replied. The man stood up from his seat.

"Isn't it enough that my daughter has lost her mother? Now she has to lose the only other parental figure she has? Who the hell is supposed to take care of her?" he shouted.

"Please keep your voice down, Mr. Kuchiki, we _are _in a hospital." the hat-bearing man said. The other grit his teeth with distaste." And to answer your last question, your daughter now belongs to us as a part of our Stocks. However the custody shall be placed in the hands of a Mister...Byakuya Kuchiki." The man's eyes widened. His brother..? But how? He and Byakuya hadn't spoken in years. All of the sudden, a sharp, but somewhat dull, pain erupted from his chest. His mind snapped over to the memory of swallowing a pill given to him by the man in front of him after condemning himself by signing his name to his contract.

"No, Rukia can't...she has to have...please you can't do this...please...my daughter, she needs..." he sputtered, his limbs slowly becoming numb from a poison that had laid dormant up until now. The hat concealed the man's eyes from view for a second time as he watched another contractor fade away from existence.

"Farewell, Mr. Kuchiki. May you meet your late wife in the afterlife. It was a pleasure doing business with you." he said, vanishing from the room.

As he lay dying on the floor, the man uttered out a single name.

"Ru...kia..."

And with that, he too vanished.

_Present Day..._

Rangiku groaned with exasperation from her seat on the couch. The other two women in the room turned to look at her. Actually, only one of them really turned around to see what was wrong with their companion, the other just brushed it off and continued to surf through the channels on TV.

"What's wrong, Rangiku?" the one with dirty blonde hair asked. Rangiku peered up at the worried-looking girl and groaned again.

"Nothing, Yuzu. I'm just so bored. There's never anything to do in this place." she complained. Yuzu sighed and nodded her head in silent agreement. The other girl scoffed.

"Quit whining to us about it, Rangiku. Talk to Toshiro about it." she said, finally setting on a channel playing reruns of some sitcom. Rangiku frowned and sat up.

"You know Toshiro's of no help, Karin. Besides, it's not like I haven't asked him about making things more lively around here. Ever since_ she_ left, he's all 'doom n' gloom' about everything. All he does is work, work, work. No wonder he's got white hair.." Rangiku moped, crossing her arms unhappily. Yuzu's worried expression deepened.

"Rangiku! You know you're not supposed to talk about _that_!" Yuzu chided. "But.. you are right. Toshiro's hasn't been in a good mood since then..." Rangiku sighed with boredom and attempted to direct her attention to the angry father yelling at his teenage daughter on television. She knew the conversation wouldn't go anywhere.

Rangiku stared at the upset teenager as she tried to explain her actions to her dad, the sound of automated laughter following her explanation soon afterward. Suddenly an idea came to her. Yes, why hadn't she thought of it before? The perfect way to freshen things up at this droll and lifeless place...a new member of the Court.

"Girls, girls! I have an idea! It'll totally bring some zest back into Toshiro's life and make things here way more fun!" she exclaimed, giddy with excitement. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'll bite. Oh, Rangiku, what_ is_ this _wonderful_ idea of yours?" she asked sarcastically. Rangiku frowned.

"No need to use sarcasm, Little Miss Sassy-pants. Anyways, my idea. Are you ready for this? What if...we got...a new member!" she cried, just waiting for the 'oh that's a great idea!'s and 'wow, you're so smart, Rangiku!'s. But she got none. Rangiku frowned at the two's silence. "Well? What do you think?" she urged.

Yuzu bit her lip. "A new member...to be part of.." Rangiku nodded. "Oh...um."

"Your idea is stupid, Rangiku." Karin finished for her sister. Yuzu's eyes widened.

"Karin! Well, Rangiku, you idea isn't stupid..it's just...not very...good?" she said, half expecting Rangiku to start yelling at her.

"Have you been hitting the booze again?" Karin asked, looking over at Rangiku's eyes to see if they looked foggy or not. Rangiku growled and shook her head.

"Oh, shut-up, Karin. My sake has nothing to do with this idea! And you two are wrong, it's a GREAT idea! Just think about it...a cute, little new girl comes over to help Toshiro get over the past. Plus if she was a rockin' party girl like me, then things could really get lively up in this joint!" she said, hoping the two would consider the idea. They looked thoughtful, perhaps Yuzu and Karin would actually agree to it.

Karin was the first to speak, although her tone of voice made it seem like she was still pretty skeptical of the whole idea- which she was. "Hm..Toshiro definitely needs some cheering up...even if he says he doesn't. Also, having another voice of reason in this Court would be really nice.." Rangiku nodded. Yes, yes, just say it's a great idea already!

Yuzu put a finger to her chin in thought. "Another girl in the Court really _does_ seem nice...and it would be really good for Toshiro, too. I think this might actually work, Rangiku." The voluptuous woman nodded and resisted doing a double victory fist-pump right then and there.

"Alright! So 'Operation New Girl' is a go, yes?" she asked. Yuzu nodded and Karin shrugged, but Rangiku took that as a yes anyway. She whipped out her cellphone and pressed speed dial nineteen. "Okay, I'll give Urahara a call and ask him to check the Stocks for a cute, young girl. Any special requests, ladies?" Karin nodded.

"Yeah, ask him for a chick who doesn't look like your run-of-the-mill, average girl. Someone new would be nice." Rangiku nodded as she waited for Urahara to pick up.

"Okie-dokie, one cute lil' black sheep coming up!"

_Ring..._

_Ringg..._

_Ringgg..._

_Click._

"Hello, Ururu speaking. May I ask who's calling?" a young girl with two pigtails asked. She heard a familiar voice on the other end giggle in response.

"It's me, Ururu, Rangiku. I have an order to place, so can you please give the phone over to that lazy boss of yours?" Rangiku replied. Ururu nodded and handed the phone over to the blonde man laying on the porch outside taking a nap.

"Mr. Urahara, Rangiku wants to talk to you." she said. Urahara opened one eye and with a sigh took the phone from Ururu's outstretched hand.

"Thanks for interrupting my afternoon nap, Rangiku. Now what's this about an order?"

Rangiku let out another giggle and Urahara could almost see the wide, and somewhat creepy, smile plastered on her face as she said, "The girls and I all agree that we need a new member to brighten the place up. Also to cheer up our boss. So I was wondering if you had a cute girl stored somewhere in your guys' Stock."

Urahara scratched his slightly stubbly chin and walked over a nearby computer. He clicked on a file labeled 'Stocks' then double-clicked on a tab reading 'Females' and scrolled through the list of names and pictured following.

"Well, we've definitely got some cute looking girls here, looking for someone specific?" he asked.

"No, just make her cute, young, feisty, a bit stubborn but loyal, sweet and polite with a little immature streak in her. Oh, and also try and find someone close to Toshiro's height. We don't want him to feel over-shadowed by the new girl. ...Didja get all that?" Urahara sighed. This would be like finding a needle in a haystack. Wait...hello. Urahara cracked an accomplished grin.

"Yeah, I got it. This is one tall order you got here, Rangiku, but I think I've already found the girl you're looking for. We claimed her nineteen years back when she was born." Rangiku let out a low whistle.

"Wow, that was fast. You _are_ good. But, jeez, you guys got a hold of her when she was just a little baby? You really don't play around. But okay, a nineteen-year-old seems perfect! What's her name?" Urahara squinted at the computer monitor to read the small print.

"Uh...Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki." he read. Rangiku clicked her tongue.

"Nice. Alright, we'll take her." Urahara nodded as he shouldered the phone while he typed.

"Okay then. Should we package her over today?" he asked, Rangiku scoffed from her end.

"And let you guys have all the fun? No way. Me and my friends will take care of it. Fax me the receipt and I'll pay it with Toshiro's credit card." she said. Urahara chuckled.

"Alright then. Pleasure doing business with you, Rangiku. Have fun."

"I will. Buh-bye and thanks a bunch, Urahara!" Click. She hung up. Urahara put the phone done and finished up the last of his typing and printed the document out.

_Rukia Kuchiki_

_Age- 19 Current State- Good, Alive_

_Status- Bought and owned by Toshiro Hitsugaya as of July 10th_

Rangiku pocketed her Blackberry and let out an excited squeak. Yes! It was finally happening! Things were going to be a lot more interesting from here on out.

Karin shot her a bored look from her seat in the recliner. "I take it everything went well." Rangiku nodded happily. "Great. When are they sending her?"

With a little smirk, Rangiku walked over in front of the television and shut the electronic off. Karin frowned.

"Hey, what gives?" Karin asked.

Rangiku smiled again and answered, "Nothing. We've just got better things to do. And Urahara isn't sending Rukia over, we're going to fetch her ourselves."

"Rukia? Is that her name? And no way. Kidnapping on a Monday is so tacky. And don't even think of convincing my sister to join in your criminal act. Go ask your weird friends." she said, pressing the power button and turning the television back on. Rangiku huffed and pouted at her companion.

"Yeah, that's her name. And why notttt? I can tell you're as bored as I am. And what better way to spice things up with a little criminal abduction? Even if it is on a Monday." Karin rolled her eyes. Rangiku sighed and grabbed her bag. "Fine then. I'll just go ask Hisagi and Izuru if they want to help."

She sauntered over to the exit and let herself out. "Hope you enjoy your reruns of Family Matters, Karin! I've got a hot nineteen-year-old to kidnap!"

Rukia waved at the last of her friends as they parted ways. School had seemed to drag on forever today and she was relieved that the day had finally come to a close. Mondays truly sucked.

She shifted the weight of backpack as she walked down the sidewalk. Tiny tufts of grass and other types of greenery peeked out from cracks in the weathered cement. The street beside her wasn't busy in the least and the whole areas seemed a ghost town at the moment. Only the sound of bird chirps and the faint cry of insects were present. Rukia paid no attention to it, more focused on the paper she held in her hands that had a big, fat C- written on it with red marker. Byakuya was going to flip when he saw this.

Rukia's uncle, Byakuya Kuchiki, had been her guardian since her mother died after giving birth to her and the strange disappearance of her father shortly after. At the age of nineteen, he had assumed the responsibility with no quarrels. Her stern uncle set out a variety of goals he hoped for his young niece to meet and eventually exceed. That was hardly the case, though.

Rukia's grades were average and occasionally fell below that line. Plus, she wasn't exactly all that active in school sports and clubs either. Rukia preferred to fly below the radar and did her best to keep to herself and the small group of friends she had accumulated. Three to be exact. And all boys too, much to Byakuya's displeasure. Keigo and Renji, he could tolerate, but that Kon was way too friendly with his niece. Always attempting to hug, kiss, and grope his charge. Luckily, Rukia was quick to stop Kon in his tracks with a swift kick to the head.

Anyways, today was just another boring school day in which Rukia had received another less-than-stellar grade on her chemistry quiz. Great. Maybe she could 'accidentally' drop the quiz in a paper shredder. ...No, Byakuya had access to her grades via ProgressBook, a crummy program that allowed parents and guardians to peep in on how their kid was doing in school.

Ugh, what was she going to do...wait, what was that?

Rukia frowned and stopped suddenly. She heard the faint squeak of car tires stopping without warning. How long had that car been following her? The last time she checked, the road was empty.

She decided to continue walking as if nothing were wrong. Absolutely certain that whipping around and demanding who the hell was in the car and why in the world they were following _her_, of all people, (it wasn't as if Rukia had a creepy stalker of an ex-boyfriend, the only relationship Rukia was in was the strict, naggy brother-sister dynamic she had going on with Byakuya) wouldn't end up in a position favorable to her.

The car continued to follow her as she walked. From her peripherals, Rukia made out a black SUV with the covered license plate. Crap, that didn't sound very good. God, why was this happening to her?

Rukia carefully made a right on the next corner and the SUV did the same. With a shaky breath, Rukia paused again then made a mad sprint for the loft she lived in with Byakuya. Probably not the best idea, but Rukia's nerves were starting to get to her and it wasn't like she had anything to lose. People would notice a nineteen-year-old girl running for her life while a big, hunkering SUV tailing her from behind.

...Right?

Rukia cursed as she felt herself trip over a ledge. She came tumbling down on the cement, but luckily landed on her butt with a handful of nice, bloody cuts and scratches on her knees. Rukia stumbled to get up, abandoning her schoolbag and quiz, not noticing that the SUV had come to a stop and that two men were stepping out of it and slowly approaching her.

"Oh, look what you did, idiot! She's noticed us already!" Hisagi snapped, smacking Izuru, the one at the wheel, upside the head. Izuru glared at the man sitting shotgun beside him.

"Like that's my fault? She was bound to notice a big fat SUV following her every move eventually." Izuru retorted, directing his attention back to both the road and the girl.

The little handheld radio sitting between the two sputtered with static before an annoyed voice managed to filter through. "Knock it off, you two. Izuru, just keep tailing her."

"Alright, Rangiku." Izuru said. Hisagi adjusted the small webcam atop his laptop to zoom in on the girl, giving Rangiku, who was back at home base watching everything play out on a large flatscreen TV with Karin and Yuzu, a clear view of everything that was happening.

"Shit, she's taken off running. Follow her, Izuru!" Hisagi yelled. Izuru frowned and stepped on the gas pedal a little more. They continued chasing the running girl for two more blocks before she tripped and fell. The radio nearly jumped with noise.

"Now! Now! Get her now, guys!" Rangiku commanded.

Izuru stomped on the brake and pulled the car to a stop and exited the vehicle with Hisagi. His accomplice pulled out a handkerchief drenched in a slightly bitter smelling liquid from his coat pocket and covered the schoolgirl's nose and mouth with it. The girl reacted quickly to the chemical and was out cold in a few seconds. Izuru walked over and lifted the small teen bridal style and carried her back into the SUV. Hisagi followed from behind shut the car door with a sharp slam.

"Mission accomplished, Rangiku." Hisagi told the radio as Izuru buckled the unconscious girl into her seat and handcuffed her hands to the large handle of the car door.

"Good job, boys." Rangiku replied. "Time to bring dear Rukia to her new home now."

* * *

A/N- this took a short time to type up, a lot time to edit, and an even longer time for cobalt to think up a decent title and summary for it. -_- cobalt is finally getting back to her original inspiration to write fanfics, the glorious pairing of hitsuruki. oh yes. highfives everybody, cobalt is back! Owo

updates for this will be unexpected but they're probably gonna be spread apart. i mean, this isn't the only fanfic i've got going on and school is overly generous with homework. sobb.

**EIGHT REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS, FELLAS. AND IT'S ALREADY UP AND DONE IN MY MIND SO ALL I'VE GOT TO DO IS TYPE AND RECIEVE YOUR WONDERFUL FEEDBACK! SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ!**


	2. Gimme Shelter

A/N- i am alive. surprised? hello, **old and new fans of hitsuruki alike**. after much doddling and doing nothing i decided to sit my ass down and write something for this fic. sigh. it's unfair to even say it's overdue. it's past its expiration date. but luckily i know CPR so this fic shall live. for now at least.

my writing style's changed from the first chapter seeing as how it's been..years. i like to think i've improved though.

Disclaimer- bleach is copyright of tite kubo. that doesn't stop me from hating the fullbring arc though.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**x-x-x**

**Gimme Shelter**

"Oh my gosh, I can't get over how cute she is. Urahara's description gave her no justice!" A bubbly voice exclaimed in a hushed tone. "When's she going to wake up? Hisagi, are you sure you didn't use too much of that stuff? What if you put her in a coma or something?"

Another voice, this time decidedly more masculine, spoke up. "Hey, don't doubt my expertise. I didn't use nearly enough of it to put her asleep for longer than five hours!"

"Besides, it's only been an hour since we brought her here. You need to be more patient, Rangiku." Another voice chided calmly.

'Wha...where am I...what's going on..?' Rukia thought, eyelids fluttering slightly as the conversation between the three unknown people got louder and more apparent in her foggy mind, none of whom were aware that their little abductee was beginning to come to.

"Well can you blame me for being excited to meet a new Courtmember? It's like finding out you've got a long-lost sister or something. So cool.." the woman of the group, Rangiku, replied dreamily. The other two men sighed.

"Except she's not your long-lost sister. You _bought_ her from Urahara's shop." one of the men commented dryly. Rangiku hmph'ed. "Anyways how are you going to break the news to her?" he asked.

"Uh...I hadn't gotten into that aspect of my master plan yet. I was hoping you guys could help me out with that.." Rangiku admitted.

"What? No way, Rangiku, you're on your own with that. Izuru and I have already done way too much for you!"

"I agree. In fact, I have no desire to be here when you tell the poor girl she can't go home anymore or-"

"I can't go home?" Rukia quipped, leaning against her left arm on the couch while the other was busy rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Rangiku, Hisagi and Izuru all froze, they hadn't noticed their argument had woken the girl up and now that she was awake none of them had the slightest clue what to say.

Rangiku was the first to break the ice. "Um..ah, hi there...Rukia. I'm Rangiku and uh, these two here are Izuru and Hisagi." she introduced rather awkwardly. Hisagi and Izuru blinked, still not sure what to do.

"Eh, hey." Hisagi said.

"Hello.." Izuru followed. Rukia simply frowned slightly as more of her head started to clear up, enabling her to think properly. The young teen took the silence as a chance to drink in her surroundings. From what she could tell, she was in the living room of what seemed to be a _very _high-class apartment penthouse. The furniture was very modern and looked quite expensive. The couch Rukia had woken up in was made of some of the softest leather she'd ever felt! The ceilings reached great heights and the kitchen appliances were a shiny silver. This place was comparable to her and Byakuya's loft back home! However, Rukia's uncle was the CEO of a high-end business. But these people...Rukia frowned...who were they?

The awkward silence still clung to the air while Rukia realized the predicament she was in. Her memory told her she'd been kidnapped on her way home from school and brought here after those men knocked her unconscious with some weird handkerchief damp with chemicals. Realization dawned on Rukia of just how dangerous a situation she was in. She'd seen documentaries on TV about people being kidnapped and never seen again. Rukia's fists clenched.

Like _hell_ she was going to let that happen to her.

"Who the hell are you people?" Rukia demanded, sparing nothing in her voice to be anything but serious. In hindsight, acting like such might not place her in such a good place towards the future with these people, but Rukia's famous mule-like defiance was acting up.

Both Rangiku and Izuru's eyes widened while the loose line formed by Hisagi's lip twitched. In her mind, Rangiku smiled. There was the spunk Karin had requested, no doubt about it- this girl was a strange one. Most people who got kidnapped usually reacted with fear and panic. Rukia, however, was actually ordering around her kidnappers. How cute was that?

Hisagi's expression fell into one of mild irritation then slight admiration. "You got balls, kid. Name's Hisagi." the middle-aged man re-introduced himself, extending a hand in Rukia's direction. Rukia frowned...he wanted to shake hands with her? Was that what kidnappers usually did to the people they abducted? The documentaries had never gotten into that.

"You can go ahead and shake it. I'm not gonna kill you or anything.." Hisagi added. Rukia's lips quirked upwards slightly at his deadpan tone, giving up her worries and leaning forward to shake hands with one of her kidnappers.

"Rukia...Rukia Ku-" Rukia began introducing herself until interrupted by the bustiest one of the group, Rangiku.

"Kuchiki. Yeah, Rukia Kuchiki, we know." she smiled warmly. Rukia blinked. Okay...so these people knew her name...that was a little weird. Rukia sighed in her musings. Then again they'd already passed 'weird' when she'd been kidnapped so yeah. This was different.

Rukia glanced at the silent one of the trio she'd been woken up by. The blonde. Izuru, was it?

Izuru noticed Rukia staring at him so he followed his cohort's suit and leaning forward to shake her hand and introduce himself individually. "Izuru Kira. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." he responded politely. Rukia smiled softly and shook hands with the man.

"Rukia. I'd say the same but..." she trailed off. Kira closed his eyes as he gave her a gentle grin.

"I understand."

"Thanks. Uh...so, hey. Do you guys wanna fill me in on why I'm here...or about me not being able to go home...?" Rukia glanced at each member of the group. They all _looked _nice enough, honestly none of them looked like a scummy lowlife kidnapper.

Rangiku was all smiles, occasionally tossing back her curled, strawberry-blonde hair. (Rukia tried not to notice Rangiku's utterly enormous chest but couldn't help but wonder if they were real...although that was a question for later. Much later) Hisagi seemed a little bit like a punk-type guy on account of his short spiky black hair and serious expression. Strangely enough he had some plain tattooed lines going down one side of his face and the freaking number '69' tattooed on the other side. (In this day and age, really? Sixty-nine?) Finally there was Izuru who stood off to the side, calmly gestured as he watched the going-ons. He had half of his pale blonde hair grown out and covering part of his face like an overgrown 'emo' bang. Very strange.

"Um, well, I'm just going to spare everyone the awkwardness and boredom of having to listen to us three ramble on and get straight to it." Rangiku exclaimed, snapping everyone out of their own reverie. 'Gosh that's a long sentence. She must be one hell of a talker..' Rukia thought to herself. Rangiku peered at Rukia curiously, interest sparkling in her blue irises. "You, Miss. Rukia Kuchiki, as of early this morning, are property of Toshiro Hitsugaya. 'Cause technically I used _his _credit card to purchase you.." Izuru stared disbelievingly at his busty friend. 'So much for tact..' he said to himself.

"Hold on. Wait, did you just say property? Because I'm sure as hell I'm no one's _property_." Rukia said, very insulted to be referred to as property. Unless she had a bar code stuck somewhere on her body and a freaking price tag sticking out of herself, Rukia was pretty damn sure she wasn't a piece of property to be bought or sold of the like.

Rangiku sighed, as if she was dealing with a stubborn young child. And in many ways, she was. Rukia was only fifteen in comparison to her twenty-six long years. Ugh, Rangiku didn't want to think about her age right now! It'd only make her feel old and depressed. Besides, it was clear she would have to take a long time explaining things to Rukia.

"Correction. You've been a 'property' of the Stockbrokers since the first hour you were born. Bit of a shock, isn't it?" Hisagi offered, grinning halfheartedly. Rukia stared at the man like he was insane.

"Who?" she asked, confused.

"The Stockbrokers. They're uhm...let's just say they claim and sell a lot of things, okay, hun?" Rangiku explained, not really delving into the depth that was the subject of the Stockbrokers. Urahara, himself was nice enough but not all the other ones handled 'business' as kindly as he did. Rukia probably wouldn't be able to understand their gravity at the moment either. There were more pressing matters to discuss. For instance, her being a member of the Toshiro's Court as she, Yuzu and Karin were.

"Alright.." Rukia replied, not really buying into Rangiku's explanation. "Who's Toshiro Hitsugaya?" she asked. Rangiku's expression quickly brightened at the mention of her young leader.

"Toshiro's the Master of my Court. Well, _our_ Court, I guess, since you're part of it too. Or at least will be. You don't have to call him 'Master' though, unless you want you. Yuzu, Karin, and I just call him plain ol' Toshiro."

"Really now?" Rukia commented, unamused by how _into_ Rangiku was about this little story.

"Yes. Sometimes 'Shiro'. But never 'Shiro-chan'. He doesn't take too well to that nickname nowadays.." Rangiku mumbled towards the end, looking down in thought for a moment before returning to her exuberant self.

"Yeah, okay. That's a real cool story there. But can I go home now or what?" Rukia asked blandly. Rangiku looked dejected.

"Told you she wasn't gonna take to it. You've made a real big mess this time, Rangiku..." Hisagi commented. Rangiku rolled her eyes at her friends and gave Izuru a look. The blonde nodded and got up to walk over to the kitchen area to grab a few things.

"Okay, shut up, please. I guess I'll just let Toshiro do the explaining, alright?" Rangiku huffed, standing up and crossing her arms at the man.

Hisagi's brows rose. "Hitsugaya? Seriously? Kid's gonna blow a fuse when he finds out what you did." he teased slyly. Rukia watched the two get at it, not sure what to think beside the fact that they were all a little deluded about their place in reality. Courts? Masters? Kidnapping? Okay, maybe the last one wasn't all that strange in this world, but the first two...yeah, they were a little out there.

"So! Whether you know it or not Rukia's just what Toshiro needs right now, okay?" she stopped yelling at Hisagi for a moment to holler at Izuru to hurry up. Hisagi let out a simple 'che' in response like all the bad boy types did.

Izuru returned the to room, bringing with him what looked like a small breath spray bottle and a can of Cool Whip. Rukia quirked an eyebrow at the curious items and decided not to attempt to make any sense of what they were for. These people were obviously missing a few marbles.

"Catch." Izuru said, tossing the breath spray to Rangiku as he popped the cap off the Cool Whip.

"Thanks." she replied, turning back to Rukia who was busying staring strangely at Izuru who squirted a bit of whipped cream into his mouth while Hisagi shook his head disapprovingly at the man. "Sorry 'bout this, Rukia." Rangiku told the girl as she spritzed a bit of the bottle's contents onto Rukia's face.

"Wha-? H-Hey, what did you...d-do...that.." she managed to get out before the familiar bitter smell hit her senses and began pulling her out of consciousness. Rukia blinked a couple times, swaying slightly before falling back and collapsing onto the couch in a deep, deep sleep.

"Nighty-night, Rukia." Rangiku smiled at the sleeping teen before wheeling around to stare at Izuru. "Cool Whip, really?"

Izuru shrugged. "I saw you had some Cool Whip, so I helped myself to some." he answered honestly. Rangiku sighed as the blonde finished emptying the rest of the bottle's creamy contents into his gob.

"Yeah, okay, you're welcome." she replied dryly. "Alright, men. Time to transport Rukia to Toshiro's office. He's off on an assignment right now and won't be back for a while but that doesn't mean we can slack off with our own mission." Rangiku explained. Hisagi and Izuru stared at the boisterous woman disinterestedly before shrugging to themselves in compliance.

Crime syndicate or not, boredom was a common problem. It'd be interesting to see how Rangiku's little scheme played out with the big boss, Toshiro, himself.

XDXDXD

Toshiro grumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway to his office. He'd had a long day at work and wanted nothing more than to return to the penthouse he shared with Rangiku, Yuzu, and Karin down the street to hit the showers and take a long nap afterwards. Unfortunately at the end of his job, Toshiro had learned he had to file away a couple papers he'd received from the client. It's wasn't all that important honestly, just a few letters and invoices but the young man of twenty-two was adamant when it came to his work. All work and no play as Karin put it frankly.

The white-haired man snorted to himself. That may or may not be true but at least Toshiro had his priorities in mind when he was out on the job. Unlike that idiot, Ichigo Kurosaki. The dumb strawberry had been assigned to accompany Toshiro on the simple recon mission and help smooth over the strife between two businesses in Long Island. In short, study up on the two companies, learn who the shady folks were and their motives, then fix up any issues between them. Not very difficult in Toshiro's mind.

But then again, Ichigo was new to his position. He had the same executive power as Toshiro but chose to leave things mostly to his subordinates, running off to enjoy himself with the company of his friends who were in university. Toshiro couldn't blame the guy for wanting to hang out with his friends but that didn't mean he had to ditch him with their assignment. Toshiro being who he was, still completed the job without any hitch but it took a bit more time and effort than necessary. He'd have to get the strawberry back sometime later. Right now, Toshiro just wanted to shove these papers in his filing cabinet then go home.

He should have known he wouldn't be let off the hook that easily.

Opening the door to his office, Toshiro found a sleeping girl sitting in his leather chair, slumping forwards onto his cherrywood desk.

Toshiro sighed as he reached for the small black handgun he kept concealed against the smalls of his back. He wondered absentmindedly if this counted as overtime and whether it should be charged as such while he approached the slumbering young lady. He'd have to take it up with Yamamoto some other time. Right now he had this girl to deal with.

Who was she? Was she a spy, assassin, or something? How did she get into his office? The whole building was owned under the same handle Toshiro worked for, an average citizen should have no access to the place. These were all questions that ran themselves through Toshiro's mind as he pressed the cold steel barrel to the girl's temple. And the young executive had every intention of extracting the answers from this girl.

"Oi. Wake up." he ordered the girl calmly but sternly. Almost immediately the girl shifted and started to wake from her sleep. Toshiro frowned. Had she been drugged?

"Augh...not again..." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and yawning. 'Again?' Toshiro wondered. As the girl started looking about her surroundings, Toshiro kept his gun trained on her temple, readying to silence her in the situation called for it.

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked, not wasting anytime with idle chitchat. Rukia turned her head to meet the man who was ordering her about. Much to Rukia's embarrassment, she felt a flush of warmth invade her cheeks. This mysterious person...was quite the looker. Slightly tanned skin, stark white hair styled in a frantic design, and cool turquoise eyes that stared calmly at her...Rukia couldn't be blamed for blushing.

But all that meager infatuation ended rather quickly when Rukia took notice of the gun the man was holding, pointing directly at the space between Rukia's eyebrows. His index finger was coyly wrapped around the trigger as well, ready to shoot her down at any moment.

WHAT THE HELL.

The color drained from Rukia's face in fear and shock. All she could think about was the fact that this man was about to freaking shoot her _in the head_. What had she done to deserve this? Was this because she'd gotten a bad grade at school? That was a little bit much, wasn't it, universe? Getting shot over a less-than-stellar letter grade. There was still so much Rukia wanted to do too! Have the largest collection of Chappy plushies, buy her first car, have a picnic on a lovely hillside! Was everything going to come to an end here?

In her panic, Rukia resorted to what any other girl her age would do in such a situation. She screamed.

Or rather, attempted to.

The mystery man slapped his hand over her mouth before she could.

Great. Just great. Was this admittedly cute guy going to deprive her of her last terror-filled scream as well? Rukia's heart sank like a ship.

"Don't scream. I have a big enough headache as it is." he explained, slowly removing his hand when Rukia had calmed down enough. His gun, however, was still pointed at her head. "I'll ask again. Who are you?"

Rukia bit her lip nervously before answering, "Rukia. ...You?" she asked back.

In his mind, Toshiro was a little caught off guard by her silly retort. It wasn't as if they were strangers meeting for the first time at some mixer. They might be strangers but the same concept didn't exactly apply here. He still answered though.

"Toshiro." he said shortly. To the exec's amusement, Rukia twitched at the name. Perhaps she was aware of who she was dealing with now. Toshiro Hitsugaya. One of the six executive heads of the crime ring, Shinigami. And the youngest and one of the most skilled people ever to be appointed so. He'd been in the organization since he was nineteen and earned his position as one of Shinigami's leaders a year after. Toshiro couldn't help but hold a little bit of pride in himself for his accomplishments. The recognition felt good.

"...Rangiku and the others spoke of you..." she murmured, probably unaware that she had done so out loud. This, Toshiro was legitimately surprised about. This girl knew Rangiku?

"Who are the 'others'?" Toshiro demanded.

Rukia jumped a little, but answered softly, "Hisagi and um, Izuru.."

"...I see." Toshiro replied, putting the gun away. If this girl...Rukia, knew Rangiku and those two he doubted she was a threat of any kind. However that still didn't answer the question of why she was here. And being as straightforward as he was, Toshiro asked just that.

"Why are you here?"

"Ah..Well, I was actually hoping you could answer that for me. 'Cause I honestly don't know." Rukia admitted.

Toshiro frowned. "Okay, so tell me what you _do_ know." he tried instead.

"Uh, Alright. I was kidnapped on my home from school by Hisagi and Izuru for some strange reason and brought to some fancy apartment where I met Rangiku. While I was there they started spouting some nonsense about a Court, Stockbrokers, and my being bought by uh...you. Care to explain?" she asked after telling her tale. A small vein pop out of Toshiro's forehead, much to Rukia's amazement. 'It's like Byakuya's when he deals with Renji...'

Rukia's quick summary was all it took for Toshiro to get a basic handle on things. Rangiku had bought this girl from the Stockbrokers (most likely Urahara) with the intention of bringing her into his Court with his freaking American Express card. (It more or less explained why the piece of plastic had defaulted back at Starbuck's when Toshiro was trying to buy a cup of coffee and a bagel) Toshiro sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He glanced back at the girl staring back intently at him. Toshiro's expression turned pensive for moment as he took in the sight of the young woman. She was still a schoolgirl by the look of the uniform she wore. (Karakura Prep if the emblem was anything to go by) The cool midnight blue pools that were Rukia's eyes watched Toshiro's every move, but did nothing to reveal what emotions or thoughts she had behind them. Like one-sided glass, Toshiro couldn't decipher what lay behind those vigilant eyes. Her hair was a raven sheen, cut short and messily at her shoulders while a single black bang sat upon her face. A strange sort of sereneness emanated from Rukia, giving her the impression of maturity and cultured fashion. Toshiro was doubtful whether or not she'd be able to take in the information he was about to give her though.

However something about her made Toshiro bite into his patience and take the time to explain things. Whether things would work out for the best was still up in the air.

XDXDXD

Rukia was quiet as she let Toshiro's words sink in. There was a lot she'd just learned. A lot of it seemed like utter bullshit to be honest. To think a crime ring as big and 'bad' as Shinigami was put up to exist in New York was a lot to swallow. (And not just New York either, most of the East Coast and some states farther inland were involved as well) Human traffickers like the Stockbrokers, Courts, and the inescapable truth that Rukia, _herself_, had just been bought as easily as a cheap toy (by _credit card_, for Pete's sake) stung the most.

It wasn't as if Rukia was naive enough to believe the world was a completely pure place and evils like crime, prostitution, and the selling of human beings did not exist. But she'd never stopped to consider the fact that such evils were so much closer to home than she thought. It seemed as those type of things were far away from Rukia and her life. Like the saddening stories the news channels spoke of were just that. Sad stories. Far away, not here. At the edge of Rukia's scope of reality.

But they weren't.

'Bad things' were everywhere. So close that Rukia might actually be able to touch them with her own hands. And the second she did, everything would shatter and the ugly truth would reveal itself. The ugly truth that Rukia's old, everyday life as an average citizen had come to an end. Unfortunately the fragile colored glass wall that sheltered Rukia from that truth had already been smashed to bits.

Now she was caught in the spiderweb of Shinigami. And there was no telling when or even _if_ she was going to be free from its tresses one day.

Rukia looked up at Toshiro who was still waiting patiently for her response. The Shinigami (as its members sometimes called themselves) half expected her to throw all his words back in his face and declare him crazy with bitter sarcasm. Even a mental/emotional breakdown was feasible. But Rukia just sat on his couch (they had moved over to the piece of leather furniture before Toshiro had begun to speak) quietly considering everything he had just told him. He wondered curiously what the girl was thinking, expecting a stubborn outburst from her at any moment.

Instead she was silent in her musings. Toshiro could respect that. He waited longer still for her response.

It became apparent to Rukia that if anyone other than Toshiro had just confessed to her the evils of the world like that, she'd most likely write them off as paranoid and go on with her life. But something about Toshiro told Rukia that what he spoke of was true. Every evil and wrongdoing possible was material. Rukia shuddered at the thought.

"So...I can't go home anymore." she asked softly, it came out more as a statement though. 'Home' referred to a multitude of things.

"Not as easily as you might have been able to in the past. But, yes, what you've said is basically true." he replied.

Huh. The 'past'. Was everything Rukia had done earlier this day, at school, at home, and before already so far away that it was now the 'past'? Rukia's mind entertained the notion for a while before she sighed in defeat.

"I see." Rukia's voice was clipped and her response short. Her body felt as though it was shaking under some nonexistent pressure. Finally Rukia felt the moist warmth of tears grace her cheeks as her emotions and frustrations emptied themselves in the form of saltwater tears. Rukia did nothing to restrain them.

Toshiro's brows furrowed at the sight of the young woman crying, he didn't take to it thus the executive knelt before the girl, his left hand brushing away some of the tears that fell from her face. The other hand cupped Rukia's clenched fists gently. A gentle and comforting action like this was a bit awkward for Toshiro but not completely alien.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. I really am. But from now onward, you belong to me."

* * *

A/N- HELL. it's done. holy fuck. finally. UGH. weight of 200lbs has been lifted from my shoulders. haha, just so you know this is the first time i've written anything BESIDES SLASH for like...more than a year. writing not-gay stuff feels homely to me. xD

..i feel i should introduce myself again. HELLO. my name is cobalt. you may refer to me as sempai, sensei, chan, kun, sama, or just plainly your _authoress_ for the duration of this fanfic. i'm an old-fashioned shipper of hitsuruki, read the classics as they were updated, and watched carefully as hitsuruki continued to grow. i've been away from this pairing for a few years to expand on some more yaoi-related things but rest assured, i'm back. this fic is my last surviving hitsuruki baby. and i hope you all will watch as shades of gray grows up. thanks.

**i've given up trying to give my chapters titles so i'll just stick a song title on it instead. if you guys can tell me the artist of each chapter/song title, you shall earn a ticket to the hitsuruki army (just kidding, we're always open to new members). **

**updates cost reviews. ten to be exact, cause i really wanna gauge how much you guys are into this fic. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, it also helps if you REVIEW**


End file.
